


Come Home

by just_chiara



Series: 13 Reasons Why Tumblr Ficlets [14]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: Tumblr prompts: "Please just come home" + The hug that lasts longer than the rest.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milesheizclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesheizclub/gifts).

Tony and Clay exchanged a quick glance.

“We’re going to look for Justin,” Clay admitted eventually.

“I’m coming with.”

Alex’s tone didn’t leave any room for argument, so they got into Tony’s car and left Crestmont behind.

Hours later, after too many dead ends to count and one lucky break, Justin was standing in front of Alex. He looked skinnier than Alex remembered. He looked tough and yet scared, like he was holding himself together by being too stubborn to break.

They’d both been through a lot—through too much—since the last time they saw each other. Alex hitting rock bottom fast and then slowly recovering; Justin collapsing slowly but inexorably.

“Please just come home,” Alex said after every argument had failed.

“Do you really want me to?”

“I want you to and I _need_ you to.”

Justin believed him. Maybe it was Alex’s words, or maybe it was the roughness of his voice. It didn’t matter why, only that he did.

“Okay then,” he said after only the briefest hesitation.

“Come here.” Alex’s voice was full of need.

Justin walked to him slowly, weighted down by too many feelings, too many memories. He tentatively reached for Alex and Alex held on to him. Alex had no idea which one of them was keeping the other afloat. Were they going to drag each other down? Were they going to find the way up together? He didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. All he wanted was already in his arms.


End file.
